


Rubbing Off The Wrong Way

by belivaird_st



Category: Hanna (TV 2019)
Genre: Apologies, F/F, Strong Female Characters, lack of compassion between the two, ladies who can’t trust each other, respect is a privilege
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25232056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Marissa Wiegler tries to patch things up with Terri Miller.
Relationships: Marissa Wiegler/Terri Miller
Kudos: 4





	Rubbing Off The Wrong Way

Her “daughter” Sandy has been waiting all week for a reply. Terri Miller rests her forehead against folded hands at her laptop computer and deals with a major writer’s block.

“It no longer becomes fun and easy, huh?”

The voice of Marissa Wiegler sounds bone-chilling calm, yet oddly comforting. Terri pulls around to face the redhead standing beside her in the unit, hugging her arms together, dressed in a burgundy top and dark pants. She smirks like she knows everything.

“I just need to think,” Terri responds back.

“Not overthinking,” Marissa corrects her. “Listen. I want to apologize for my encounter the last time. You were just doing your job, but so was I...”

“You knocked me out cold,” Terri growls.

“I make no exceptions for anyone who gets in the way,” Marissa speaks carefully. “Carmichael made the mistake of hiring you. Have you ever considered resigning?”

Terri couldn’t believe what she was hearing. She was getting pissed off—not at Sandy, not herself, but at Wiegler, personally.

“Sorry to disappoint you, but I’m not going anywhere, anytime soon,” she says firmly. “Now if you could let me get back to work...” The glare on her glasses reflect off the blank word document page with the blinking text cursor still waiting to begin to type anything.

Marissa hums softly and leaves her.


End file.
